iGive Up
by Hope Seddie
Summary: Read about what Sam thinks... Leads up to iOMG. And I kindda stopped there too... xD Seddie one-shot


iGive Up

**Leads up to iOMG. Hey guys! Thanks for all the compliments given! :)) And sorry for not posting for such a long time... My CAs are coming up, and my parents always say I spend too much time on the computer... :( I hope this isn't very long, I tried to make it a one-shot.. :)**

**Disclaimer: NO, I DON'T OWN iCARLY. ya happy? **

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

Freddie. Ah, sweet, lovely, handsome, charming, smart Freddie. WAIT. I can't... I can't like Freddie! No, no way. I hate him! Always have, always will. But somehow, that first kiss we shared... It was so special. I felt sparks. I want to kiss Freddie again. WAIT! No, I... I... I can't. No way can I be in love with that nub. But I am! Maybe I should just continue injuring him. I'm nothing like Carly. I'm not that girly girl that will flirt with the boy she likes. No. I'll continue injuring Freddie. Yes. That's my plan.

* * *

><p>General POV<p>

Sam had just kissed Freddie out at the fire escape. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She fell deeper and deeper in love with him every second of their kiss. She loved him so dearly. But never knew how to express it. About a year later, Freddie had saved Carly's life from that on coming Taco Truck. She was so worried, afraid he wouldn't be fine. She didn't want the boy of her dreams to be gone. Everyday, she prayed hard, hoping that he'd be fine. But it turned out, he was more than fine.

"Sam, I'm gonna visit Freddie, you coming?" asked Carly as she opened the door, ready to walk into Freddie's apartment.

Sam was in a dilema. On one hand, she wanted to see him so badly, tell him that she loved him. But on the other hand, she didn't want any suspicion. She went with what she'd normally say, when she pretended not to care for that dork.

"Nah, I'm good. But take a few pics and show me how much dorkier Fredweenie had become." she replied casually, cringing when she thought about what she just said and how hurt Freddie would've been.

"Sam, be nice to him. He's already hurt. Don't hurt him even more. As your best friend, I hope that you can at least treat Freddie better, since he's already hurt now." Carly scolded.

Sam, being her usual self, acted cool, pretended nothing happened. Then, she remembered her game with Spencer. Assasin. _Spencer just went to buy groceries. He should be back anytime soon. I think I should hide behind that bush outside Freddork's apartment..._ And with that, she got into her camo outfit and gun and hid behind the bush.

Carly had been in Fredddie's apartment for over 15 minutes by now, and Sam was wondering what was happening inside there, after she saw Mrs. Benson coming back with some pills, and there was alot of screaming.

Carly ran out of the apartment, hair dishevelled. Sam jumped out from behind the bush, which had startled Carly greatly, considering what had happened in the Benson's.

"Ahh!" Carly screamed.

"Woah, are you alright Carls? You seem paler than usual." Sam asked.

"Y... Yes, I'm fine." Carly managed to stutter.

"Freddie okay?"

"Yes, what are you? The girl of many questions?" Carly said, as she fiddled with her keys, trying to get into her apartment.

"W...What just happened in there?" Sam questioned, as Carly slammed the door in her face.

"I KISSED FREDDIE!" Carly popped her head out and screamed.

Sam felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Her heart ached. She wanted to cry. But she was a Puckett. And Pucketts don't cry.

"Y..You kissed Freddie?" she choked out. "Let me in!"

"No, you'll hit me." Carly shouted.

_How did Carly know I was in love with Freddie? Wait, snap out of it Puckett! You're not in love with that goof. And even if Carly knew, she'd never have kissed him! _

"Carly! Let me in now!" Sam demanded.

In a split second, Carly had dragged Sam in by her collar.

Sam was devasated. Heart broken. The boy of her dreams had another girl. A girl he has been in love with from the time he saw her. Now, there was absolutely no chance of her getting together with him. But she had to try.

_Think Puckett, think! Hey, wait a second, isn't this story like Noseby Moseby and me? If Carly had really loved Frednub, she'd have gotten together with him ages ago. Why now? It's because he saved her life! Bingo! Way to go Puckett!_

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

The next day, Freddie came to school in his casts and Carly walked in behind him. A few minutes later, the bell went.

"Oh, see ya Freddie," said Carly as she gave him a soft peck on his lips.

Freddie had totally been in a trance since he had kissed Carly.

"Yea, enjoy the love while it lasts Fredwad," I commented.

"Jealous?" Freddie said confidently.

"Ew, gross. Ego much?" I retorted.

"You just can't stand the idea of Carly and me dating, can you?" Freducation challenged.

It was so true! The boy of my dreams, I didn't want to see him with another girl, I wanted to be with him. I wanted to scream in his face, say that I love him. Say that he's the most special person to me! No wait, hold up Puckett. Don't let the boy know your true feelings. I came up with the most believeable excuse.

"Very true, seeing you and Carly together makes me puke up blood. But that's not what I meant," I started. Frederly looked at me intently, interested to hear what I was gonna say next. "Remeber the guy I used to date? The one with the big nose?"

"Sure, Noseby Moseby."

"Remember how he kept trying to ask me out and I said get out of the way before I break you? But then, he bought me the membership to the Bacon Of The Month Club and suddenly I thought I was in love with him. I was never in love with him, I was in love with the forgien bacon that kept showing up at my doorstep every month!"

"I don't see how bacon can make you think you're in love with someone." He stated.

I thought for awhile. Then, I remembered the delicious Bolivian Bacon I had tasted just a few years back. How sweet it was, how tender it was...

"You ever tried Bolivian bacon?"

"Nope."

"It changes you."

"Anyway, I didn't buy Carly any forgien bacon, I saved her life." Freddork said proudly.

"That's her bacon, you air head!" I scolded.

"Well, I'll think about it."

And with that, Fredward walked off.

That night, not long after I left Carly's, Carly texted me to say that she and Freddie had broken up. Freddie had thought that Carly was only in love with him because he saved her life. Which was true. But either way, I was literally jumping up and down, squealing happily at home. So loud that Mom had to come up and give me a piece of her mind.

"Samantha Jane Puckett! Stop your squealing this instant!" she scolded.

I cringed. I had never liked anyone calling me by my full name, considering it sounded so girly when I was NOT.

"Got it Mom!" I called.

* * *

><p>General POV<p>

So the years had gone by normally, Sam acting as if nothing was wrong, Freddie following Carly around, althought lesser, much to Sam's delight. Carly was still Carly, nothing changed much about her. Sam wanted to tell Freddie so badly how she felt, but was always too afraid. Finally, they hired an intern. No, not idiotic Cort, I meant smart, kindda geeky Brad.

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

When Brad joined, I thought I could hang out more with Frednub. I mean, I could always use the excuse of me wanting to know our new intern, couldn't I? Well, I was totally completely WRONG, with the capitial 'W'.

So it had been another day, we had finished another episode of iCarly.

"So, how did I do?" Brad asked.

"You sir, are the excellent assistant!" I complimented, trying to sound like I was trying to make the newbie feel comfortable. But to be honest, I didn't really care. I just needed the excuse to be with Frednub.

"And Sam usually doesn't give out any compliments," Fredwad added. "Usually it's insults, followed by beatings."

I sorta got hurt that Freddie thought that way about me, but oh well, guess some things never do change...

"Hey, we should probably get back to my apartment, to work on our school projects." Freddie commented.

"Oh yeah, MoodFace right?" asked Carly.

"Yep. You just stare into the PearPad's camera for five seconds and it'll tell you what your mood is." Brad explained.

There was my chance! I could use this excuse to hang out with Freddie. Oh Freddie, oh sweet sweet Freddie...

"Hey, can I help you in your project?" I asked, hoping no one would find it weird. Well, I was totally WRONG.

"You're asking to help us... In a school project?" Fredichini questioned. Oh no... He's suspicious...

"Yeah, I think it sounds really interesting."

Just then, Frednub grabbed the side of my arm, squeezing it a little, which made my heart speed up. Fredweird was touching me! I thought he'd always been afraid to touch me!

"Feels like Sam," he shrugged.

Carly grabbed my shoulders and decided to sniff me.

"Smells like Sam," she commented.

"So can I help with the project or what?" I asked getting kindda impatient now.

"Yea... Sure..." Dorkward answered. He's still a little suspicious, I guess... Since I never bother helping out in school projects...

"I'll bring the fudge!" Brad announced.

"And I'll bring my mouth!" I chimed.

With that, we left the iCarly studio and headed to Freducation's house.

* * *

><p>-the next day, during the lock-in-<p>

"Attention all students, it is now nine p.m. and all exterior school doors have been locked. If you get hungry, there's a food cart in the cafeteria. Remember, study hard and prosper," Ted's voice rang loud and clear though the speaker systems, "Oh, and the school will not be responsible for whatever Sam Puckett might draw on your heads if you fall asleep."

I smirked when I heard the last announcement. I was responsible fo the drawing I did on Gibby's forehead last year and I felt really proud. I was carrying Freddifer's hard drive and cables, as well as chips and fresh guacamole I made just before I left home.

"Hey guys," I said as I entered the room we were working in. "Freddie, here's your hard drive and cables... And I brought chips and made fresh guacamole!"

"Awesome!" Brad commented as he picked up a chip and dipped it in guac.

"Wait!" Frednub shouted as he slapped the chip out of Brad's hand just before he could eat it. Before that, Frednub seemed to zone out a little, I wonder what he was thinking about.

"What did you do that for?" I said, clearly hurt.

Then, he picked up the box of fresh made guac and sniffed it. "What'd you put in the guac? Something to make us sleep?"

I was hurt that Freddie thought I would have wanted to make him sleep, but oh well.

"Nothing."

"Oh really? Then eat some."

I shrugged as I took a chip, and dipped it in guac and ate it, proving to Freddie that nothing was wrong.

"Excuse us for a second," Fredichini told Brad as he dragged me to a corner. "Ohkay, what's up with you?"

Shocked, I asked, "What do you mean?"

"You've been nice, helpful and considerate all day!" He stopped for a while, and continued, "What's your game?"

"No game," I was tired of the game we played, pretending to hate each other since the sixth grade."Why don't we just get on with our project?"

"Ohkay."

"Ohkay?"

"Ohkay."

"So, is this baby ready for testin'?" I said as I walked casually to the PearPad.

"Yep," Brad replied. "Just sit in the chair and stare into the PearPad's camera.

"I do love sittin' and starin' "

Then, Freddie said some geeky tech stuff that I wasn't bothered to hear. After that, he scanned my face. A few seconds later, he looked u from the computer screen, complete and utter shock was plastered on his face.

Annoyed that I had been sitting still for a pretty long time, I asked, "Can I move now?"

"Uh... Yeah.. Sure..." He managed to stutter.

"So what's Sam's reading?" Brad asked.

"Uh... It was inconclusive."

Oh Freddie, do you know how a lousy liar you are? Mama can see through your whole act.

"No reading?" I asked, acting surprised.

"It was working fine this morning," Brad commented.

"Yeah... I'm gonna see if Carly has any tissues..." Freddie choked as he rushed out the door.

Right... What just happened?

* * *

><p>Freddie's POV<p>

"Carly! Carly!" I shouted.

"Yeah, what's up Freddie?"

"You know how Sam's been acting weird, how she's wanting to hang with me and BRAD all the time, how she's being nice to me and BRAD?" I stressed on the word "Brad", trying to tell Carls my point.

"So what did you find out?"

"I just did an emotion test on her. Her mood," I opened up my PearBook to show her Sam's mood, which was IN LOVE.

"Sam's in love? With Brad?"

"Uh-huh!" I said proudly. Finally! I, Fredward John Benson found out one of that blonde-headed demon's secret!

"I'll talk to Sam about it. We have to make Sam confess that she likes Brad."

"Gotcha!"

* * *

><p>Carly's POV<p>

Sam was in love with Brad! This was awesome! Anyway, I have to make Sam confess. There's no way she'd just go up to Brad and say that she's in love with him, is there?

Anyway, I spotted Sam eating a ham sandwich, by our lockers.

"Sam! Sam!" I ran over to her. Well, not exactly running, more like a hopping and jogging kindda thing. Either way, you get it, I was excited to talk to Sam about her new crush.

"Oh, hey, what's up Carls?"

"Ham?" I stated, looking at that sandwich in her hand.

"Uh-huh,"

"Extra ham?" This is so like Sam, the meat lovin' best friend that I have!

"Uh-huh!"

Trying to start the conversation, without immediately going to talk about Sam's crush on Brad, I decided to say the first thing that came to mind - the MoodFace app.

"So, how's your project going?"

"Good I guess, although Benson freaked and ran out a minute ago..."

"And how's Brad?"

"Brad's cool."

Oh, come on Sam, just admit that you like him!

"Would you say _really _cool?" I asked, nudging her.

"Wh... What do you mean?"

"I know you love Brad!" I could hardly hold the excitement in me!

"Ohkay, did you like, fall out of the tree or what?"

"You wanna know how I know you love Brad?"

"Sure, please share," Sam said sarcastically.

"When Freddie tested that MoodFace app on you, it said IN LOVE."

"Well... Who says this app really works?"

Ah ha! Samantha Jane Puckett! You've answered quickly, WAY too quickly. It's so obvious. Even I can see though you, Miss Expert Liar!

"Well does it?"

"No!"

Another one! Replying so quickly eh? Soon-to-be Mrs. Thonefield! **(A/N: Brad's last name is Thonefield. Don't ask me how I came up with that. I was lying on the bed and POOF! That came to my mind.)**

"Yes it does! You know it does! It works gooood!" I nudged Sam again.

Seeing that she has clearly lost the battle, she tried to run away.

"I'm gonna go eat my ham in peace."

"You can't bury your love in ham!"

"I can try!"

With that, she walked off, munching on her extra ham sandwich.** (A/N: Sorry for another one... :( I know there's one part where Carly says 'you can't kiss and snuggle with ham!' and Sam proves her wrong, but I just can't remember where that line was said. And, iOMG's not showing on TV, so I can't watch it to find out where Sam had said that line... ;(( )**

"She admitted it?" Freddie said, he happened to be part of Plan Get Brad and Sam Together.

"Denied,"

"Ah, I figured, oh well,"

"No no no, no 'oh well'. We're gonna make this happen!"

"Why?" Freddie sounded irritated that he had to help Sam get the guy of her dreams.

"Because Brad's awesome! It's the first time Sam's liked a guy that's not disgusting, or heavily tattooed, or on parole." I patiently explained, at least I hope I sounded patient...

"How, when she won't even admit it!"

Then, I thought about the animal channel... About the horses... And... Ugh. I'm not gonna say it!

"You've seen the animal channel!"

Freddie looked at me confused. I sighed. Is this boy clueless for a nerd or what? Oh man, that just sounded so mean. You see what stress does to me? It brings out my mean!

I pushed him further back, not wanting anyone to hear us. "The horses..."

Freddie still looked pretty confused.

"When they want to horses to... You know... Date..." Freddie seemed to have more clues now... "They put them in the same barn together, and then they like, turn the barn lights down... And..." By now, Freddie had that mischievous look on his face. Ugh. That... That... Whatever. He knew what I meant! "Urgh! You know what I mean, why are you making me say it?" I shook his shoulders, but not as violently as Sam might've done it.

"So we get Sam and Brad..."

"Uh-huh,"

"Put them in a barn..."

Urgh... Freddie, please stop joking, this is serious! We're talking about Sam's love life here, hello?

"Freddie..." I complained. "This is important. Please? For Sam."

"Alright..."

Yes! Freddie caved in! I guess all that 'please? for me?' charm still hasn't worn off on him!

* * *

><p>Freddie's POV<p>

I don't know what did Carly have in her that made me cave in when she said in her uber sweet voice 'please? for me?'. Anyways, I should just help Sam. Since she is my best friend...

Me and Carly casually walked into the room that we were doing our project in. **(A/N: I seriously have no idea what it's called)**

"Hey guys... I just saw a two headed frog in the courtyard!" Everyone looked at me, urgh.. This is not gonna work... I have to sound more convincing. To think spending four years with Sam is not long enought to learn how to lie well... Guess I'm a slow learner? Anyway, gotta try my best... "C'mon! Two heads! I'll show you!" I gestured for them to follow me, which they did. Thank God.

"Yes, follow Freddie..." Carly said awkwardly... Oh Carly, you're just too nice that you can't even lie...

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

A two headed frog? Are you sure fudgeface? Anywho, Brad and I decided to follow Freddie.

"No no no, you two stay." said Carly as she blocked our way.

"Why? We wanna see the two headed frog!" Brad said enthusiastically. Brad, oh Brad, from Carly's awkward expressions, can't you tell that they were lying? I only went because I didn't wanna be stuck in this room...

"Uh... Freddie was just exaggerating the number of heads..." SEE! I TOLD YOU SO!

Carls looked around, and saw the light switches. She turned the lights off, dimming the room. And left.

"I'm not coming back." Carls said with a smirk on her face.

Ohkay, Carlotta Judy Shay, what is this about?

"J...Just a one headed frog." Brad said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Much less impressive..." I agreed, also trying to break the tension between us.

I walked over to the door, hoping that Carly hadn't locked it. Well, she did. But dear, Carly, don't you know that your best friend here can pick locks with anything sharp? Remember when we were at Nora's house? I picked the lock using a duck bone! I reached into my hair to pull out a bobby pin, only to realise I had none in my hair. Oh no... This is not good...

"Brad, look around and try to find anything small and sharp." I ordered. What? I had to get out of this awkward chamber, didn't I?

Brad did as he was told, good boy! At least someone listens to mama!

Soon, Brad found some safety pins and left over toothpicks. I grabbed them immediately. Hey! Don't judge me! I can wash my hands anytime I need! I just have to get out of this torture chamber. The awkwardness was killin' me.

-click- that sound was music to my ears. I had unlocked the door. I casually strolled out, only to see Carly and Gibby working on the sensory stimulus chamber, with poor Spence inside..

"Carly Shay..."

"Oh, hey Sam. One sec Gib,"

"Might be more than a sec," I replied.

Carly came over and asked, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Brad!"

"That was not cool,"

"What?" Carly seemed a little unsure now...

"I know that the two-headed frog thing was just to get me and Brad together," I explained.

"Yeah! I was hookin' you up!"

"I don't need you to hook me up!"

"But you love him!"

"I...DON'T...LOVE...BRAD!"

"But the app said you were!"

"It's a stupid computer app!"

"But you've been acting different!"

Oh gosh... Have I really acted that different?

"N...No I haven't..."

"I just wanted you to be happy,"

I wanted to say 'Just get me and Freddie together', but that would totally blow my cover. I had to think of something Sam-ish, and fast.

"Then bake me a pie," yep, that sounded Sam-ish enough...

With that, Carly seemed to give up and return to her project. Why Carly? Why? Can't you see I'm not in love with Brad? All I'm trying to do is to get close to Freddie. Not Brad...

* * *

><p>I was feeling a little distressed, so I went to the courtyard <strong>(AN I don't know where Sam was...)** with a bottle of water and decided to just sit on the steps and think...

After a while, there was a knock on the door, followed by a familiar voice. "Yo yo,"

Seeing it was Freddie, I knew Carly must've sent him to talk to me. "Carly sent you to find me?"

"Nope,"

"Oh, so you don't know we had a little argument,"

"She told me about your little argument. I just said she didn't tell me to come find you," he said, leaning against the wall.

What? Carly didn't tell Frednub to find me, but he decided to find me? Ohkay... I was thrilled on one hand, and confused on the other. Thrilled that Freddie decided to look for me himself, without Carly telling him to, and confused why he did that...

"Good," I decided that it would seem normal if I replied that way.

"Carly's right,"

"Ugh..." Why does everyone have to agree with Carly?

"Groan all you want," he said, as he took a step closer to me.

"I don't care what your stupid computer app says about me being in love," I decided to tell him what I really meant. "I'm not into Brad like that,"

"Lately, everytime Brad and I do something together, you wanna come hang with us,"

"So that means I'm in love with him?"

"Well you hate me!"

I've never hated you, you idiot! Can't you see that I wanna hang out with you?

"I never said I hated you..." I started.

"Yeah you have! I still have that birthday card you gave me that said 'Happy Birthday, I Hate You. Hate Sam.'"

By now, I was getting really frustrated. I didn't mean it!

"Just leave!" I groaned.

"Fine. I'll leeeaaave." he mimicked.

Finally! Peace and quiet!

"Bye!" I said, rather happily.

"But before I go-"

"That's it. Get outta here before I do a double fist dance on your face!" I threatened.

"You can threaten your double fist face dancing all you want."

Freddie's standing up to me? Well that's new...

"But Carly's still right,"

Ugh, Fredly, for a nerd, you're quite dumb. I already said that I'm not in love with Brad! But I didn't say I wasn't in love with anyone else!

"Look, I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there, because you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back," He said, his voice suddenly soft and caring.

I just wanted to kiss him. But I decided against it. But then again, what do I have to lose? I mean, no one else is here!

"Everyone feels that way, but you never know unless-"

Before he could finish his sentence, I did it. I kissed him. He seemed really shocked and he felt really tense. After about 11 seconds, I decided I should just pull away.

After that, I was shocked! I couldn't believe I had kissed the nub! I tried to explain myself, but my throat went dry and no words left my mouth.

"Wh... I..." Freddie tried to talk too.

"Sorry," It was all I could think. I mean, Freddie loved Carly, didn't he? It'd be weird if I kissed him suddenly...

"It's cool,"

With that, he left, and I thought about what I just did.

"What have I done?" I cried to myself.

* * *

><p>Carly's POV<p>

OMG. Sam just kissed Freddie! She was in love with him all along? Ohkay, now that's a big shocker...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Please review and correct me if there's anything wrong. Sorry if it's too long for you.. Should I write any multi-chapters? xD<strong>


End file.
